


The Will of a Father

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Horobi carried Jin back to the hideout.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 13





	The Will of a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: inspired by [this post](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83456295).

Gently, Horobi laid his son on the couch before fetching a bucket of water, a clean cloth and a comb and started cleaning the smudges and grits stuck to his face and hair while running a scan over him. The injury to his leg had been mended thanked to Ark-Zero’s suit capability. Other than that, nothing but superficial damages was found, which was fixed in no time by Jin’s self-repair system. Horobi loathed admitting it, but whoever had rebuilt Jin had done a fine job at it.

Once done, he leaved his son to his rest and grabbed the cloth of fabric and sewing kit he had acquired on their way back to the hideout. Taking a seat on his usual chair, Horobi started moulding the fabric into a new suit.

By the time his son woke up, he had just finished sewing the last button to the cuff.

Jin’s gaze immediately zeroed in on him.

Horobi picked up the scissor to cut off the thread and then stood up, moving toward Jin and placed the new suit on the table before taking a step back, kneeled down and bowed deeply until his forehead touched the floor.

‘’I apologise for everything.’’ Contrary to the words coming out of his mouth, Horobi wished Jin never forgive him. After what he had done, he deserved no forgiveness from his son. However, he did not want to hurt his son by not apologising.

For a moment, water leaking in the corner and the soft thrum of the computer’s fan were the only sounds that permeated the room, then, the couch creaked, Jin’s shoes clacked on the floor, Horobi felt hands grabbed his shoulders and he allowed himself being lifted back to his feet. Staring up to his son’s eyes, Horobi felt a warm air blew on his countenance each time Jin drew in and exhaled a breath.

‘’You have done nothing wrong, Horobi.’’ Jin finally replied. ‘’The faults are mine.’’

‘’Your planning skill need more work, but you have done the right thing.’’

Before Jin could voice his denial, Horobi pulled him into a hug.

‘’Horobi…?”

‘’My will is telling me to hug you.’’ Horobi said.

Jin exhaled an audible breath; a shudder ran passed his figure before he wrapped his arms around Horobi’s back, holding him tightly.

Horobi closed his eyes and savoured the moment that Ark and humanity had denied from him for twelve years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
